


Filth

by viverl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Master/Pet, Asphyxiation, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, collar kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverl/pseuds/viverl
Summary: The roles are clear. Junmyeon is the master, Sehun is the pet.But when the door closes it's Junmyeon who wears the collar.





	Filth

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth. Just filth.
> 
> Please see more detailed warnings: 
> 
> \- Sehun is a pet out of his own choice, he is not a slave. It's more like a kinky sugardaddy!AU.  
> \- Dom/sub play between consenting adults - everything they do is prediscussed between them off-screen if that isn't already obvious.  
> \- rimming, anal sex, anal fingering, choking kink, collar kink, slight humilation kink, unprotected sex  
> \- if relevant to you: top!Sehun and bottom!Junmyeon

 

Junmyeon led Sehun into their place, dropping his keys into the dish on their newish sideboard. He slipped off his shoes and loosened the knot of his tie. 

 

Junmyeon was two steps in front of Sehun, as his status demanded. Sehun followed, holding himself straight with a his usual cold, haughty demeanor. If it weren't for the thick, black collar around his exposed neck one might mistake him for the master. Not the pet. 

 

Sehun closed the door behind them with a thud, watching his master closely. 

 

Junmyeon's posture dropped immediately with that sound. Sehun eyed him critically, the other seemed exhausted. Not his body but his mind. 

 

They had had a long day of socializing with business partners, Junmyeon tending to potential clients and Sehun to their respective pets. Junmyeon was a natural conversationalist, normally he enjoyed those minglings. Sehun usually did what was expected of him and if it got too much he sneered at people to keep their distance. 

 

He was Junmyeon’s pet by choice and didn’t have to join him. But Sehun chose to.

 

Today’s crowd had consisted of a more  _ conservative _ bunch. Sehun had not been by Junmyeon's side the whole day, having joined the pet's part of the gathering. 

 

“Did you have to bear with someone more dreary than normal today?” Sehun asked him, his voice soft. 

 

“Yeah… There was this person that dragged every conversation into extensive descriptions of their bedroom plays. How their pet obeys, how it does this and that and I had to nod along all the time,” Junmyeon sighed. 

 

“Couldn't leave that one behind?” Sehun slowly slipped out of his shoes. Sehun was lost in thought while removing his bigger jewellery - status symbols for the outside - too heavy to wear inside. 

 

“They're our most important new client for this year. Unfortunately, no,” Junmyeon sighed again. 

 

Sehun nodded lightly, while slowly opening the clasp of his broad collar with nimble fingers. He had decided now what to do. 

 

Junmyeon looked up from the water kettle that he had filled, ready to make some tea. He halted his activities to focus on his pet. On Sehun. 

 

Sehun smirked. Drawing out the loosening of the collar while holding Junmyeon's gaze. 

 

Junmyeon swallowed hard, his eyes glazed over with a glassy sheen. Junmyeon knew what Sehun's gestures meant. What Sehun was planning. What was about to happen. Something they had discussed and agreed upon some time ago. Fantasies finally coming to life.  Junmyeon was already anticipating the rest of the evening, his mind spinning in all kinds of directions. 

 

Sehun glanced down at the other's crotch and as expected, there was already a small tent. 

 

Sehun stepped closer, halting only a breath away from Junmyeon, making the other crane his neck to keep their eyes locked. Silence.

 

Junmyeon's Adam's apple bobbed in anticipation. 

 

Sehun pressed the smaller man's hips against the countertop behind them with his presence. He was sure Junmyeon could feel all the switches uncomfortably in his back. 

 

Sehun slowly opened the other's dress shirt button by button until Junmyeon’s undershirt and erect nipples were visible. He could hear Junmyeon's heavy breathing. 

 

With a swift hand Sehun freed Junmyeon's neck from the constraining dress shirt and tie, revealing his thick throat. 

 

Junmyeon was breathing faster and shallow the whole time, eyes locked with Sehun's. Unmoving. Letting the pet take control over the master.

 

Sehun took his time, caressing Junmyeon's neck tenderly with his fingertips. 

 

Junmyeon whined quietly, moving into the touch. 

 

Sehun surprised the other by gripping Junmyeon's neck in a strong grip, his fingers putting pressure onto the sides of the other's neck. Strangling his master's windpipe in a controlled move. 

 

Junmyeon's eyes rolled back in his head, a tiny moan escaping his open mouth. So strong, so very very strong. 

 

Sehun held the pressure for a long moment, always keeping an eye on Junmyeon's reaction, feeling the other's excited pulse under his fingers. 

 

When he released Junmyeon's airways the other took a deep, loud breath. Gasping. His breathing erratic. Light-headed. Flashes of light and color disturbing his vision. Breathing. Breathing. 

 

Sehun used Junmyeon's distraction and slung the collar that had been worn by himself outside moments ago around his master's neck. He tightened the clasp closer than he himself preferred to wear it. 

 

Sehun knew that Junmyeon wanted the extra pressure on his windpipe. Enjoyed it. 

 

When Junmyeon realized what Sehun had just done his eyes widened in shock and arousal. His hand reached up to touch the leather. Tight but soft. Unyielding. 

 

The collar was the ultimate status symbol of a pet. Showing to everyone that they were not in charge. Owned by their master. Reminding them of their submission every moment. 

 

Masters never, ever wore collars. 

 

But Junmyeon now did. 

 

Junmyeon bit his lips, his lower lip caught between his adorably, slightly crooked teeth. His pupils were blown wide and his breathing still irregular. 

 

Sehun wanted to drop a kiss on that small, pretty mouth but this was not part of the game. 

 

“Get on your knees.  _ Pet _ ,” Sehun told him in a cold voice instead. 

 

Junmyeon's eyelids fluttered at the last word. Bit his lips again to keep himself from making a sound. He didn't move. Eyes kept unwavering on Sehun's face. 

 

Sehun angled his head to the side, mustering him with cold eyes. 

 

“I said. Get on your knees.  _ Pet _ .”

 

Junmyeon didn't budge. Wanted to be punished. Wanted to be made to obey. Couldn't wait for another taste of Sehun's punishment. 

 

Sehun smirked. Disobedient. Even more fun. 

 

Sehun gripped Junmyeon by the collar, his fingers between leather and skin tightening the already taut collar even more, aiming to make the other black out for a moment. 

 

Junmyeon found himself on the floor on his knees a moment later. Dizzy and breathing in shallow, hard gasps. Vision blurry. Excitement running through his veins. The collar around his neck a permanent presence. He was hard, straining against his dress pants. The tightness around his neck and in his pants equally uncomfortable but welcome. So very welcome. His troublesome day already far away in the past. He had trouble getting his breathing under control and he really wanted to adjust his pants. 

 

Sehun towered over him, head held high, watching the other without a word. 

 

When Junmyeon had regained some composure Sehun stared at him, nudging Junmyeon's knee with his foot to get his attention. 

 

Junmyeon looked up at Sehun with wild eyes. 

 

“Are you listening?” Sehun demanded. 

 

Junmyeon nodded shallowly. 

 

“Use your words. Are you listening?”

 

“Yes,” Junmyeon's voice was rough. 

 

“Yes what?”

 

“Yes, Ma-master,” Junmyeon's voice broke. 

 

Sehun suppressed a smile. Blinking lazily down at Junmyeon like a predator. 

 

“Good. Sit over there and wait until I call for you,” Sehun gestured over to a space on the floor on the tiles. An uncomfortable place to sit, especially for a prolonged time. 

 

Junmyeon nodded. When Sehun's eyebrow rose Junmyeon quickly amended his reaction. 

 

“Yes, Master,” Junmyeon did as requested, re-adjusting his pants to keep everything functioning. 

 

Sehun took his time, preparing some tea for himself. Changing his wardrobe. Even leaving for the bathroom for a while. 

 

All the time Junmyeon was left to crouch on the cold floor tiles, unmoving in his tight dress pants and half open dress shirt. Wearing the tight leather collar. Staring at the floor or at the glimpses of Sehun he could catch. He didn't move more than necessary, when a muscle spasmed or fell asleep. 

 

The anticipation rose. His mind was getting fuzzy, losing himself. He couldn't measure time anymore, didn't feel the need for it. Reduced to base feelings. The cold from the floor. Tightness around his neck. His knees starting to act up. His pants straining. 

 

Although it was of course uncomfortable a part of him enjoyed every moment. 

  
  
  
  


Finally Sehun decided to give Junmyeon his attention. 

 

Sehun sat on the couch, switching on the TV to some sports channel. Without a glance to Junmyeon Sehun snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor next to his feet. 

 

Junmyeon felt giddy at finally getting some interest from Sehun. He rose from the tiles, his legs cramping a bit, but he hurried over to kneel on the carpet. Hands on his thighs, eyes focused on Sehun. 

 

Sehun didn't show any reaction, instead concentrating on some random sports events on the screen. 

 

Junmyeon waited. His eyes focusing on Sehun's face, not to miss even the slightest reaction. 

 

“Take off your clothes,” Sehun told him in a bored voice without taking his eyes from the screen. Engrossed with the news apparently. 

 

Junmyeon had anticipated something like this but got excited nevertheless. 

 

“Yes, Master,” calling Sehun his master got easier every time he did it. 

 

Junmyeon rose to his feet and quickly started discarding item after item until he was left with only his boxers. 

 

Sehun glanced over and back at the TV. 

 

“I said take it off.”

 

“Yes, Master,” Junmyeon slowly shimmied out of his last clothing item. Feeling awkward when cold air hit his half-hard cock. 

 

Junmyeon was naked except for the leather collar around his neck. 

Goosebumps covered him from head to toe. 

 

“Clean up the mess you made and then bring me some dinner,” Sehun didn't even glance up once at the exposed man next to him. 

 

“Yes, Master,” Junmyeon nodded obediently. His head was bowed a little, tightening the collar for a moment. He enjoyed the pressure on his skin, reminding him Sehun's words were the only thing of relevance. 

 

Sehun didn't divide his attention from the TV the whole time Junmyeon took to put away his clothes and some left over trash from the day before. Sehun didn't glance up when Junmyeon clanked with dishes in the kitchen which he took from the fridge and reheated in the microwave. All while naked. 

 

Junmyeon carefully carried the prepared dinner for one over to Sehun, awkwardly ignoring his own half-hard cock. Kneeling on the floor to serve the tiny banchans, the soup, rice and dessert on the wooden living room table in front of the TV. 

 

Sehun didn't say anything, he just grabbed the chopsticks and started to eat. 

 

Junmyeon kneeled again next to Sehun's feet, observing him while eating the meal. Junmyeon was hungry himself but knew he wasn't in a place to request even a morsel from his master's table. He reminded himself to be patient. He would receive praise for his patience. He was sure he would. 

  
  


Sehun groaned appreciatively when he had finished the savory meal. He took the desert dish into his hand and leaned back on the sofa. 

 

Sehun lifted his feet off the ground and put them onto the table, crossing his ankles. The TV was still blaring on about some ball games that Junmyeon didn't care about. 

 

Junmyeon shifted a little on his knees, his cock still standing to attention despite the negligence. He waited. Sehun would show some interest in him again tonight. He knew that. Junmyeon just didn't know how long he'd have to wait. 

 

Sehun spooned some chocolate mousse into his mouth and moaned in delight at the taste. Sehun glanced at Junmyeon. The man on the floor rejoiced internally while trying not to show a reaction on the outside. 

 

“You did well, pet.”

 

Junmyeon preened at the compliment, “Thank you, Master.”

 

Sehun nodded, a small smile around his lips at his pet's good behavior. 

 

He gestured at Junmyeon to come closer. 

 

Junmyeon, unsure what exactly was demanded of him, slowly rose to his knees, edging closer towards the sofa until he leaned with his forearms on the seat next to Sehun. 

 

Sehun tsked at him. 

 

Worry rose in Junmyeon at the disapproval. But Sehun just took hold of the collar with his free hand and yanked the smaller man closer into the correct position. 

 

Junmyeon's vision blacked out for a moment from the tightness around his neck. Flashes of light again. Fuzziness. Delight. He felt his cock leaking some precome. The rational part of him tried to keep away from the cushions. 

 

Junmyeon now rested with his forearms on Sehun's thighs, his legs spread around Sehun's knee. Junmyeon's cock was uncomfortably caught between Sehun's lower leg and his own belly. The pressure was welcome but not enough. Not the right kind to be perfect. 

 

Sehun's fingers lazily trailed from the collar to the nape of Junmyeon's neck into his hair. Junmyeon already anticipated the hair pulling and easily let his head fall back with Sehun's tuck. 

 

A small moan escaped his mouth when the position made him press his hard-on against Sehun's legs even more. 

 

Sehun let go of the hair, caressing Junmyeon's beautiful cheeks. Sehun's thumb lovingly caressed Junmyeon's nose bridge, cheek and then rested on Junmyeon's lower lip. 

 

Junmyeon watched Sehun in anticipation. When Sehun did not do anything but keep his thumb on Junmyeon's lip the man on his knees slowly opened his mouth, trying to draw the thumb in with little licks. 

 

Sehun gave a small laugh at the pet's eagerness to please. 

 

He swiped the other's lip with his thumb slowly and then turned back to his almost forgotten desert. 

 

Junmyeon whined when Sehun left him hanging like that. His back relaxing from its rigid posture. Would he be ignored again? Junmyeon nosed his face against Sehun's elbow. Demanding attention. 

 

Sehun took one spoonful of his dessert and chuckled at the other's obvious neediness. 

 

Sehun dipped his thumb into the mousse and held it close to Junmyeon's mouth that had opened up immediately. 

 

Pressing in, Junmyeon enthusiastically licked the chocolate from Sehun's finger, giving it his best to mimic a blowjob. His lips engulfing the thumb, his tongue lapping at the chocolate, drool coating Sehun's hand. 

 

Sehun's eyes glazed over and Junmyeon saw the other's clothed cock twitch. He felt a little triumphant at his master’s reaction. 

 

Sehun slowly exchanged his thumb against his index finger, than added one, than two fingers until Junmyeon's mouth was stuffed, saliva trailing from his lips onto Sehun's hand and Junmyeon's chin. 

 

Junmyeon moaned in excitement, licking and sucking on Sehun's fingers. He even dared to rut his hard cock against Sehun's leg two times until Sehun cleared his throat as a warning. Junmyeon immediately stopped the rutting but gave Sehun's fingers his most enthusiastic response. 

 

“Good pet,” Sehun acknowledged. 

 

Sehun withdrew his fingers, leaving a mewling Junmyeon on his knees. 

Sehun eyed him for a moment, taking in the red lips, saliva coating his chin and wide blown eyes. A panting, whiney mess. Sehun liked what he saw. 

 

“Pet.”

 

“Yes, Master?” Junmyeon's voice was breezy. 

 

“Make space on the table and lie down. On your back. Knees up and spread as wide as you can.”

 

Junmyeon swallowed on his spit but nodded with new excitement. Sehun could feel Junmyeon's cock twitch against his leg. 

 

A little delayed Junmyeon quickly responded with another “Yes, Master” before doing as told. 

 

The dished clanked loudly when they were put swiftly to the side. The wooden table was broad enough to comfortably offer a wide space for Junmyeon to lie on. 

 

Junmyeon sat on the wooden table, feeling the hard surface on his naked ass. With a questioning glance at Sehun who nodded in encouragement Junmyeon slid across the surface until he could lie down. His head touched the hard surface. It wasn't comfortable but the space was wide enough that he fitted from hip to head. 

 

Sehun nudged Junmyeon's leg with his foot when the other was too slow in fully complying with his given directions. 

 

Junmyeon hastily gripped his own knees and folded them against his chest, a moment later opening his knees and spreading them slowly. Junmyeon felt cold air hit him in places that were seldom exposed like this. Goosebumps covered him from head to toe. 

 

Sehun waited until the man wearing nothing but the leather collar had exposed himself as widely as possible. As he had been ordered to. Junmyeon did everything he was told. If Sehun demanded something, Junmyeon followed. This feeling of power was a delightful rush of adrenaline in Sehun's veins. 

 

Sehun let Junmyeon lie there for several minutes, letting him squirm in discomfort. Sehun finished his mousse, leaning back into the cushions. 

Observing Junmyeon's cock moving against his belly with every shallow breath, goosebumps visible on his thighs. 

 

Sehun could see everything, even Junmyeon's hole was exposed to him. 

 

Sehun enjoyed the view, discreetly re-adjusting himself in his pants while Junmyeon was too busy staring at the ceiling. Junmyeon's pupils were dilated. He was so eager to please his master, to give him everything he wanted. To let go off his own feelings and thoughts. Losing himself to the warm fuzzy blurriness that was his mind now. 

 

The switching off of the TV and the opening sound of a cap drew Junmyeon's attention back to Sehun. 

 

Through his opened knees Junmyeon observed how Sehun squeezed a big amount of lube into his hand. 

 

Their eyes met. 

 

Sehun smirked and Junmyeon gulped in anticipation. His cock twitched again at the mere thought of what all this lube was for. 

 

Sehun didn't let him wonder for long. 

 

“Hold still, pet. No coming until I say so.”

 

“Yes, Master,” Junmyeon swallowed hard on his spit. 

 

Sehun surprised Junmyeon again, this time with a cock ring that glided over him easily, slick with lube. Keeping every part of Junmyeon tightly under Sehun's control. Junmyeon whined at the tightness on his cock. The perceived unfairness. 

 

“I know, pet, you wouldn't disobey me. But you'll be so glad for it in a moment. You can let go better when I do it like that. Don't you agree? My precious, little pet?” Sehun cooed at him, petting Junmyeon's thigh in warm reassurance. 

 

Junmyeon felt his cheeks color at the praise and Sehun's thoughtfulness. “Yes, Master, of course. You're always right.”

 

“Good,” Sehun murmured, satisfied with the other's obedience. 

 

Without any warning, two fingers opened Junmyeon's passage, unceremoniously shoved in knuckle-deep. The glide was easy but tight. Sehun's other hand held Junmyeon's thigh pressed to the table surface. Keeping him in place. 

 

Junmyeon groaned, surprised, barely able to keep his knees still. He tried not to fight the intrusion, forcing himself to relax around his master's fingers inside of him. He had waited for this so long. The stretch was a delightful burn, the touch just shy of the most sensitive parts inside of him. Sehun's fingers were so long and not too thin. Perfect. Just like the rest of him. Perfection. 

 

Two fingers were deep deep inside of him and a thumb played with his balls, making Junmyeon's hole squeeze around those lovely fingers several times in reaction. The cold fingers inside his hot hole sent electric sparks through his whole body. Making his toes curl. His shoulders shudder. 

 

Sehun waited for Junmyeon to calm down a little before moving further. 

 

He removed his fingers swiftly, leaving a whimpering Junmyeon quivering on the table. “Nooooo, nooo…”

 

Sehun laughed at him, shaking his head. “You’re so desperate, this is pathetic. You're so easy!” His voice was harsh, making Junmyeon cringe. His heart beat faster. 

 

“Please, Master, please, I'll be good. I'll do anything, please, Master,” Junmyeon whined eagerly.

 

“And now you're begging already?” Sehun scoffed but moved closer to Junmyeon. Sehun knew that Junmyeon wanted more. More of those harsh words. More humiliation. But he just couldn’t. This was as far as he could go. 

 

Sehun switched tactics, using his bigger body and superior strength to send Junmyeon's mind in the right direction. 

 

Sehun lowered himself to the floor, looming over Junmyeon on the table and dipped his head lower. 

 

His hands held both of Junmyeon's legs spread far apart with tight grips, while Sehun started trailing light kisses from Junmyeon's knee down towards his groin. 

 

Junmyeon keened loudly, sighing every time the distance was shortened. He squirmed at the occasional bite and moaned with every lick. 

 

Before Sehun reached the most sensitive regions he started anew from the other knee, making Junmyeon hitch his breath and whimper when the anticipation did not go as he wished. 

 

Sehun chuckled against Junmyeon's soft skin, biting his inner thigh lightly. 

 

“Please… Please…” Junmyeon wailed when Sehun slowed down a hand away from his ass. 

 

Sehun decided that the teasing was enough and licked a wet stripe over Junmyeon's twitching hole. Junmyeon shivered under his hands, keening at the very welcome contact. “Yes yes yes... th-thank you...Master.”

 

Sehun plunged his tongue into the depths of Junmyeon's hole, licking sloppily, trying to reach as deep as he could. 

 

“Ah-ah ah,” Junmyeon squirmed under his ministrations, breathing heavily while murmuring nonsense. Thanking Sehun for every touch, promising to be a good pet. To be good. So good. 

 

Sehun changed his grip on Junmyeon's thighs to free his hands, while resting his elbows on Junmyeon's thighs to keep them spread. The bony elbows pressed uncomfortably into Junmyeon's soft skin. The perfect counter touch to Sehun's careful licks. 

 

Sehun's newly freed hands joined his eager mouth, dipping and scissoring his lubed fingers around, finding the Junmyeon's prostate after few tries. 

 

When Sehun found his prostate, Junmyeon lost control, shivering from a dry orgasm that ran through his whole body. Sehun caressed the sweet spot for a moment longer until Junmyeon squirmed away. Overstimulated. 

 

Sehun let Junmyeon twitch in aftershocks for a moment, then he gathered the smaller man in his arms and lifted him up, seating himself with the other in his lap on the couch. Junmyeon's mind was still gripped in orgasmic haze, making his body limp in Sehun's hands. 

 

Sehun leaned Junmyeon's heavy head against his clothed chest, kissing his sweaty temple and embracing the shivering man in his arms. 

 

Junmyeon keened, burrowing his head in Sehun's neck, inhaling his beloved smell. 

 

“Are you up for more?” Sehun's fingers played with the claps of the collar, his eyes on Junmyeon's face. 

 

“If you fuck me?” Junmyeon's voice trailed up in question. Eager. So very eager.

 

Sehun chuckled, nuzzling his nose in Junmyeon's sweaty hair. He smelled of sex, enticingly so. 

 

“That was my idea, pet,” Sehun changed his demeanor with his last word, signaling the continuation of their game session. 

 

Sehun easily lifted Junmyeon up again, switching positions. Junmyeon was unceremoniously dropped over the back of the couch. Sehun stood up and finally removed his own clothes. 

 

Junmyeon looked back over his shoulder with hungry eyes, taking in every revealed centimeter of naked skin. He whined when Sehun's cock bounced out of the underwear, huge as always. 

 

Junmyeon licked his lips, wiggling his exposed ass. 

 

Sehun chuckled at the other's eagerness, turning half away to grab the lube again. With his eyes focused on Junmyeon's naked body he slowly slicked himself up, giving Junmyeon a show.

 

“Please, Master, please fill me up,” Junmyeon begged, his eyes fixed on the cock he craved. “I'll be good for you. Promise. ‘ll be good, so good!”

 

Sehun stalked closer, dropping one knee next to Junmyeon's, half caging him in, gripping the other's hips tightly. Leaving red fingerprints on unmarred skin. 

 

Sehun's torso was so much longer than Junmyeon's that he could easily tower over him even when kneeling. 

Sehun's hand grabbed an ass cheek with his hand, enjoying the firmness in his hand. He slapped the cheek hard, making it jiggle and leaving a red stripe on the light skin. 

 

Junmyeon groaned, unflinching but excited at the aggressiveness. 

 

Sehun's hand wandered up until his hand grabbed the collar once more, slightly intensifying the pressure on Junmyeon's windpipe. Junmyeon straightened up, following the guiding hand, blinking frequently at the manhandling. 

 

Sehun knew what Junmyeon liked. What he needed. Always took so good care of him. Junmyeon trusted Sehun with all his heart. Loved him with everything he had. 

 

Sehun grabbed Junmyeon again, making him arch his back until their eyes met. Dark glossy eyes met dark icy ones. Junmyeon knew there was a fire hidden beneath the ice. A hidden fire burning just for him. 

 

Not letting his gaze drop from Junmyeon's, Sehun aligned his hard cock, pushing it in easily until his balls touched Junmyeon's bottom. 

 

Junmyeon moaned at the welcome intrusion, trying to push back while still being held in the uncomfortable arching position. 

 

So full. So stretched. It burned. Sehun's cock filled him up so much. He could feel both their pulses thrumming inside of him in ecstasy. So hot. So hard. So perfect. 

 

Sehun smiled at Junmyeon’s serene, hazy gaze, his fingers caressing Junmyeon's tight jaw. Sehun dropped a sweet kiss on Junmyeon's open mouth before getting rough with him again. 

 

He used all his strength to pound into the smaller man, in and out, in and out. The glide - the glide so tight but perfect. Junmyeon's ass so tight around his cock. Pounding, grinding, pounding, hitting that tight ass again and again and again. Fucking the smaller man into the couch with no abandon. 

 

When Sehun felt his own release finally draw closer, he made himself stop. Pulling out. Junmyeon under him gasping and whining at the sudden loss. 

 

Sehun changed their positions again. 

He rested his own back against the couch and placed a placid Junmyeon on his lap, smaller back enclosed from Sehun's broader front. 

 

Sehun held Junmyeon against his chest for a moment, nipping the shoulder closest to his mouth, dropping a couple of kisses on his neck near the collar before Sehun reached around him. 

 

Sehun pulled the ring slowly up from Junmyeon's hard and leaking cock, savoring the long drawn out groan the man in his lap made. 

 

“Try to hold on, pet, I'll fuck you until I come, regardless if your oversensitive or not. It's your choice,” Sehun warned him. 

 

Junmyeon nodded, leaning his sweaty head against Sehun's cheek, looking at him with eyes full of adoration and exhaustion. Sehun stopped himself from cooing at Junmyeon. His task was not done yet. 

 

Sehun aligned his cock with Junmyeon's plush ass easily, his cock catching on Junmyeon's rim before pushing into him quickly. Filling him up completely. 

 

Sehun didn't wait for Junmyeon to stop moaning but lifted him up and down in his lap until the other finally started to comply, lifting himself up to bounce in Sehun's lap. Sehun leaned back, chasing his own desire, letting Junmyeon do the work. Sehun let himself enjoy the view. His right grabbing a handful of ass, squeezing and slapping it to his own desire. 

 

Junmyeon moved up and down with all the energy he had left, the huge cock inside of him filling him up to the brink. Up up up and down. Up up up and down. So good. So good. 

Junmyeon grabbed his own cock several times to keep himself from coming, determined to get Sehun there first. 

 

“I'm close...”, finally Sehun uttered the long awaited words, Junmyeon's legs were already cramping. With his last effort Junmyeon lifted himself as high up as he could, slamming his ass down in a drawn out glide. Clenching his ass around the base. 

 

As hoped, this move pulled Sehun over the edge. 

 

Sehun groaned loudly, feeling his release fill up Junmyeon, feeling the warmth of the fluid around him. No one but him, Sehun, could ever do this to Junmyeon. Collar him. Make him kneel. Fill him up with his come. A sense of ownership filled Sehun's mind. His grip on Junmyeon's hips tightened for a moment. Savoring the feeling of having the other so completely under his control. Filled with his come. His. 

 

Recovering his breath, Sehun commanded Junmyeon, “Come for me.”

Sehun grabbed onto Junmyeon's collar and pulled the smaller man into his chest and arms. Sehun wanted to stroke him, to make him come as well but the collar grab alone was already enough for Junmyeon. 

 

Flashes of light, a hazy, heady feeling and long white spurts covered Junmyeon's belly and chest. Rippling up and down, along with heavy breathing. 

 

They lay there for a while, Sehun holding Junmyeon tightly in his arms, stroking his sweat-stained hair until they both regained their full consciousness back. 

 

Sehun reached for some tissues and softly dabbed at Junmyeon's white streaked flesh before slowly pulling out, quickly catching any leaky fluids before they could ruin their living room even further. 

 

Junmyeon curled into Sehun's side after being lifted from his lap, his mind still somewhere else. 

 

Sehun watched him proudly, caressing Junmyeon's rosy cheek before pressing a quick peck onto it. 

 

Junmyeon mewled something, not yet ready to talk. 

 

Sehun got up and made a quick clean up, coming back with a wet wipe to cleanse Junmyeon before any crustiness could set in his skin. 

 

Sehun sat down and slowly started undoing the collar, checking the skin on Junmyeon's neck for any damage. There would be some bruises but nothing major, Sehun was content. 

 

“Are you alright, love?” Sehun started, cuddling Junmyeon against his shoulder, his fingers slowly streaking over sticky skin. 

 

“Mhmmm.”

 

“Not too much?”

 

Junmyeon shook his head, eyes closed, leaning against Sehun's body. “No. It was perfect. Thank you.” He obviously had concentrated all of his energy to give Sehun a full response.

 

Sehun smiled down at Junmyeon in his arms, encircling him even closer at the warmth he felt seeping through his body. Love. He realized, pure affection and love. 

 

However it had happened that they had met, Sehun was forever thankful to have found someone he could love so fiercely. Who loved him back with all their might. This was truly happiness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thank you for reading! If you liked it please leave kudos and/or a comment! If you prefer to do it anonymously, drop by my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/viverl) and let me know your thoughts! I appreciate your feedback <3

 

 


End file.
